ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Fury (film)
|allytype = Hero |eyes = Dark Brown |skin = Dark |hair = Bald |physique = Athletic |otherfeats = Wears a Black Eye Patch in the Left Eye |strengthlvl = |image2 = }} Nick Fury, most commonly referred to as Director Nick Fury, is the Director of SHIELD, a High Level Agent, and a well known war hero. He appears in almost of the Marvel Cinematics Universe Franchise films, and is portrayed by actor Samuel L. Jackson. Nick Fury is head of all SHIELD staff and agents, and was the one who created and founded the Avengers Initiative. Appearance Nick Fury is an African-American, and has a black complexion. He is bald, and has only one eye which is his right eye. His left eye is covered by a black eye patch, and has a couple of scars visible across it. He gained that scar in a war.He wears a leather coat, and black clothes at most times. All of which has the SHIELD Logo, to display his rank as Director. Personality Nick is an intellegent person, and is often serious at times, due to him being the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Powers & Abilities Combat Skills Fury has excellent combat skills. History Iron Man (film) Nick Fury makes a cameo appearance in the film's post credits, when he is inside Tony's house and asks him that they talk about The Avengers Initiative. Iron Man 2 The Avengers (film) Nick Fury is featured in the Avengers (2012). More information will be placed here soon. Iron Man 3 Nick Fury does not make an appearance in this film. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Age of Ultron Fury first appears in the barn of Barton's home, drawing in Tony for a meeting in which he tries to convince the Avengers not to give up despite their losses to Ultron. Fury informs them that they have a possible ally, a mysterious hacker that is keeping Ultron from getting the world's nuclear launch codes. Before leaving, Fury promises to do what he can to help despite his limited resources with the collapse of S.H.I.E.L.D. Its also revealed that while Maria Hill has been working for the Avengers since the collapse of S.H.I.E.L.D., she has also been working for Fury as a spy. Fury reappears during the battle in Sokovia with a Hellicarrier, Rhodey and former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to help, saying he pulled the Hellicarrier out of mothballs as well as some old friends. Fury uses the Hellicarrier to evacuate the residents of Sokovia from their now-floating city and personally destroys an Ultron drone when it crashes into the Hellicarrier's control room. Following the battle, a new Avengers base is established in upstate New York and Fury is one of the people in charge of it. He comforts Romanaov with what little news he could find on the missing Bruce Banner. Avengers: Infinity War Fury is among those disintegrated by Thanos. His last move is to contact Captain Marvel. Quotes Notes * Samuel Jackson portrays Nick Fury's character in the course of the Marvel Film Franchise. Trivia * Although Fury's rank is Director, he is not the Leader of SHIELD, and is most often mistaken as the leader of SHIELD. Gallery Iron Man Nick_Fury_02.png| Iron Man 2 The Avengers Photo(348).JPG Nick Fury~02.jpg Nick Fury~01.jpg "Nick Fury".jpg Nick Fury.png Nick Fury~03.jpg Nick Fury~04.jpg Nick Fury~05.jpg Nick Fury~06.jpg Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Age of Ultron Photo(939).png| Photo(1092).jpg| Photo(1093).jpg| References * There are no References to display. External Links * Nick Fury on Wikipedia. * Nick Fury on the Marvel Comics Database. * Nick Fury on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. * Nick Fury on the Marvel Movies Wiki. ---- Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Allies Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Characters created by Jack Kirby Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Movie Characters Category:Iron Man (film) Category:The Avengers (film) Category:Male Characters Category:Americans Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:Iron Man Movie Characters Category:The Avengers Movie Characters Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Protagonists Category:Male Movie Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Pages Under Development Category:Avengers: Infinity War Cast Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:The Avengers Initiative Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Category:Avengers: Infinity War